


A Night with Zen

by shoobydoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yandere! Yoosung, Yoosung - Fandom, Zen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, POV Third Person, Violence, blood kinda, only for a second tho, yandere!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoobydoo/pseuds/shoobydoo
Summary: The entire RFA team finally found a free weekend. How do they spend it? Vacation time together! Though something eventful happens the night you all stay in a hotel. A sleepless night, confused thoughts, something terrible...





	

The night was mysteriously beautiful. Small pitter pattering of rain falling on pavement and rooftops; only lightly.

Everyone in the RFA were finally able to spend an entire weekend together. Each member thankful for the free time they had and could spend with you.

You all decided it would be fun to go out on a small trip for a couple of days and spend the nights in a cozy hotel where it wasn't too busy and the rooms weren't too small. Sharing rooms wasn't very necessary, but it tended to save money to do other things on the vacation from home outside of hotels. Seven and Z had one room, Jumin and Jaehee in another, Yoosung and yourself, while Zen and V were the lucky ones who didn't share a room with anyone. It wasn't planned out, but Jaehee insisted Zen should have his privacy, especially in a new area, while V simply didn't want to share rooms.

During a late hour, you couldn't find yourself going to sleep. Perhaps you were just full of too much energy, or maybe someone was on your mind, so you quietly walked out into the hallway, assuming Yoosung wouldn't notice as long as you were silent about it. The door was closed, unintentionally locked. As you were pacing around the hall, the door across from your own carefully opened, a man with beautiful silver hair and a white night robe peeking out and flashing a charming smile as he noticed you. You stop at his door, smiling a bit yourself.

“Hey Zen. What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same.” He spoke softly.

“I couldn't sleep,” you say. “so I came out here to see if I could after a little walk. I should probably get back though; wouldn't want Yoosung to wake up and freak out because I'm not around. So I guess this is my final goodnight to you.”

As Zen said his goodbye as well, you took a few steps to your room and twisted the knob, huffing slightly once you realized it wasn't going to open up.

“I...locked myself out.” You mutter wrapping your arms around yourself and turning to see the man you were talking to moments ago.

Zen chuckled softly, lightly shaking his head. “Why don't you share a room with me for the night? I don't want you sleeping on the floor.”

Zen invited you inside and you kindly thanked him. As he laid back down on the bed, he beckoned you over to lay beside him. As you did, his arms wrapped around you for close warmth. You couldn't help but do the same and nuzzle against the crook of his neck.

During the time you two spent alone so close together, Yoosung was starting to wake from a dream he couldn't stand much longer; a nightmare. He was hoping the first thing he'd get to see when he woke up was your face and finding comfort in just that, though unfortunately you were nowhere to be found in the bedroom. Yoosung sat up and started to feel a tight, burning sensation in his chest, worrying where you were, who you were with, what you were doing.. He grabbed the key to the door and stuffed it into the pocket of his pajama pants, stepping out into the hallway and glancing around each direction.

 _Maybe she left me to see someone else._ The blond assumed. Yoosung always had his suspicions around Zen when you were involved with him, and that was the first place he thought he should check. When he got to the other door, instead of knocking, he pressed his ear against the door curiously. It was hard to hear, but he could have sworn he heard you giggling on the other side, a pang of jealousy suddenly striking through him like electricity.

Inside of the room, Zen was getting a little too close for it to only be friendly, his lips brushing against your own. He stopped himself for a moment and realized this probably wasn't a good idea, his brows furrowing together just slightly.

“I'm sorry..” He mumbled.

“Don't be,” you assure him, gently cupping one of his cheeks. “I'm having a good time with you.”

“No, I _really-_... You should see if Yoosung will wake up and open your door for you. Just knock, and if he doesn't wake, you can have my bed. I want to go get some air.”

This sudden difference in Zen was a bit odd and peculiar, but you chose not to question it when he stood up to leave. The door was left cracked. 

Yoosung was no longer in the hallway eavesdropping, but instead, down in the lobby of the hotel, leaning up against the wall beside the entrance doors. Throughout time, the rain had gotten heavier, and was now pouring down, thunder rolling through out the town. As Zen appeared, the blond stopped leaning and stood straighter, stopping his competition for your love at the doors.

“Heya Zen.” He smiled his regularly bright and calm smile, making it seem like he didn't know you were with this other man in his room. “Are you going outside? It's so late. You shouldn't go alone at least.”

Zen stopped, caught by surprise when the other RFA member appeared from what seemed like no where.

“Yoosung..You're awake. I just wanted to step out for a second, company isn't necessary. Ah, (y/n) was locked out of your room earlier, she's in my room right now just so she wouldn't have to stay in the hall.”

“I know.” Yoosung replied, acting unaffected. “I woke up and saw she was missing. I'm sure you kept her safe and comfortable though, right?”

“Yes, I told her to go wake you before I came down, so you should probably go see her.” Zen moved around his friend and opened the doors, stepping out and staying dry thanks to the small space covered above the entrance.

Instead of taking the advice, Yoosung followed behind and went outside as well.

“I woke up and expected to see her in my room. I didn't even think she would be with you till I thought...you're kind of a threat to me. She's mine, Zen. _Only_ mine.”

Zen noticed some hostility in the other's voice, shifting slightly and starting to feel uncomfortable that he even followed him out.

“I don't want to ruin a relationship for you. I left before anything actually happened so there isn't much of me you need to worry abou-”

“ _Shut up_ .” Yoosung interrupted, suddenly grabbing ahold of the collar of Zen's robe. “You’re the worst liar. Don't _ever_ lay a finger on her or I will make _sure_ your life is over.” The blond used all of his strength to slam the back of Zen's head into the brick wall, causing him to bleed already and gain a dizzy feeling. The man stared down at who he thought was his friend, biting his lower lip roughly. He couldn't find the words..too in shock over what he just witnessed in Yoosung, what he felt from that snap that the blond seemed unable to control.

Yoosung felt some relief in letting out that anger, pushing him to do it again.. and again… and again. Zen was left thrown down against the wet pavement, harmed, bleeding, unconscious.

Yoosung walked back into the hotel alone, not bothering to help the guy he'd just beaten. He stepped into Zen's room where you continued to stay, waiting for the silver haired man to come back and ask why he was acting strangely, though when you saw your roommate walk in, you were even more clueless.

“Yoosung..? Did you seen Zen while you were out of bed? You're up late too..” You inform with a bit of worry.

Staying quiet, the blond walked up to the bed and sat beside you, wrapping his arms protectively around you and nuzzling his hair against you.

“I want you to think of me..and only me.” He finally said, breaking the silence.

“I know; you've told me that you want me to all the time. This is serious though..I'm getting nervous.”

“Don't. _Zen_ isn't worth your time. He's gone and you're here with me. That's what's important.” Yoosung laid you both down on the bed, holding your figure nice and close while chastely kissing your lips.

Tears started to form in your eyes and you could feel they would start falling any second now.

“You're making me worry more..He wouldn't just get up out of nowhere and leave like that.”

“I _said_ only think of me. Come on. _Please_? I'm begging you..I love you.”

You stop talking, a tear sliding down your cheek. Zen was not okay and Yoosung was hiding it; you knew. But what were you going to say..? What could you say? Yoosung noticed you started to tear up and lightly brushed his thumb across the fallen tear, lightly kissing your cheek in comfort, though it wasn't helping. You bit your lips together, only thinking of Zen, but kept the thoughts secretly.

Although Yoosung eventually went back to sleep soundly later that same night, you stayed awake...thinking of what had happened; what you didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> rip in peace zen


End file.
